This invention relates to the paper cutting and perforated line forming device for a printer or the like.
In a prior art printer having a printing ribbon feed device, a paper feed device and a paper cutting and perforated line forming device, the paper cutting and perforated line forming device is designed to be operated through a lever device which is operated by an electromagnetic device after a predetermined printing operation on a rolled paper is completed, but the paper cutting and perforated line forming device requires a relatively high force for cutting the paper and accordingly, the electromagnetic device is required to be large in size and heavy duty. As a result, the prior art paper cutting and perforated line forming device has the inherent disadvantages that the increase in inertia force due to the increase in size of the electromagnetic device may cause a delay in the operation phase or the like as well as the increase in size and power consumption of the cutting and perforated line forming device which lead to the impediment in the reduction in size and improvement of the performance of the printer.
In another prior art printer having a printing ribbon feed device, a paper feed device, a stamping device and a paper cutting and perforated line forming device, the stamping device and paper cutting and perforated line forming device are designed to be operated through a lever device which is operated by a plunger after a predetermined printing operation on a rolled paper is completed, but the paper cutting and perforated line forming device requires a relatively high force for cutting the paper and accordingly, the plunger is required to be large in size and heavy duty. Thus, this prior art printer also has the disadvantages as described in connection with the first-mentioned prior art printer.
In order to eliminate the disadvantages inherent in the prior art printers, the inventors have developed an improved printer of the above-mentioned type which essentially comprises a slide member adapted to be reciprocally moved by a drive source, a paper cutting mechanism including a paper cutting member for reciprocal movement relative to a printed paper for cutting said paper, a connection member adapted to engage and disengage from said slide member and an electromagnetic means for controlling the engagement and disengagement of said connection member with respect to said slide member whereby when said electromagnetic means is operated in response to a paper cutting signal, said connection member is caused to engage said slide member to operate the slide member which in turn operates said paper cutting member and the improved printer is the subject of the co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 956,360 filed Oct. 31, 1978 in the name of the same inventors.